


Wishful Thinking

by Aeius, fifteen_half



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeius/pseuds/Aeius, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifteen_half/pseuds/fifteen_half
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because in the end, Iwaizumi was not rightfully his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> I did a roundabout robin with [fifteen_half](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fifteen_half/) and we decided to work on an OiIwa fanfic. This would actually be my first time in doing this but I hope you guys will enjoy our collab.  
> Comments will be much appreciated and have fun reading this!

Oikawa supposed this was bound to happen sooner or later. Except he wasn't entirely prepared for it, so he had no idea what to do with himself.

He should enjoy this freedom, right? With Iwaizumi down with the flu, there would be no one to stop him from flirting with the ladies. No one to call out his lies. No one to hit him if he'd said something particularly nasty or irritating.

But at the same time, there'd be no one to tease-- not someone who knew what he meant by it anyway, and wasn't offended by whatever he'd said. Because despite Iwaizumi's constant scolding, they both knew that it was all show-- just how his flippant attitude, his flirtatiousness, his tendency to antagonize people with a smile were just that. A show.

Iwaziumi understood that about him even when he never said anything about it.

Oikawa had never given that much thought though. Just how he'd never thought how absolutely boring it was without Iwaizumi around.

Sighing for nth time that day, Oikawa, who had decided on wasting his break in the classroom, began to reevaluate his... well, what Iwaizumi meant to him.

Iwaizumi was a friend, definitely. (The only one, if he was depressed enough to admit it.)

And if he thought about it, Iwaizumi was definitely the one who actually began this whole thing anyway. Oikawa was used to being alone. He saw things differently, reacted and said things differently, and whenever he liked something hard enough, he worked for it with a level of passion that confused everyone around him.

In truth, it wasn't just everyone else-- he, too, couldn't relate with anyone enough to form friendships that last. He couldn't understand how some people could give up on something they clearly wanted. Seeing it would irritate him, because to him, the answer had always been simple-- work hard. Work harder than anyone else.

But what irritated him most were those who were privileged and gifted enough to get something they wanted without even trying. Because to him, it demeaned everything he'd ever done. Like he shouldn't have fought so hard for it, shouldn't have given up time or having fun cause others just take it. Just like that.

He couldn't help it when he was younger. There were moments when he'd lash out, angry and frustrated and so, so disappointed in himself. His charm got him friends but moments like those always pushed them away.

Always. Except that one time. And even now, no matter how many times he had acted out in anger, Iwaizumi had always stayed.

Oikawa was fine being alone. He was used to it-- at school, at home. It seemed unthinkable, but without Iwaizumi around, he felt really, well... lonely. It was a strange feeling, because he'd long ago decided to stop feeling like this. Yet, there it was.

With dawning realization, it finally occured to Oikawa that Iwaizumi had wormed in himself so deep that Oikawa could not imagine a day without him.

And that was a terrifying thought. Because if Iwaizumi suddenly got fed up with all his crap and left, then... Oikawa was sure that he wouldn't be able to handle that very, very well.

All this time and through these years, Oikawa had taken for granted Iwaizumi's constant presence. Sure, there had been other times when Iwaizumi had to stay home sick, or had to be away from him for whatever reason, but something was different now.

Because now Oikawa could not stop thinking about the other boy. He'd been in a daze all day, hadn't even played with the girls, or antagonized whoever he thought needed it. He'd never been like this before so something must have definitely changed.

But what?

Pouting to himself, Oikawa swore that he would get to the bottom of this the moment Iwaizumi returned.

What was it that made Iwaizumi so important to him? More importantly, just what exactly did all of that mean?

* * *

Maybe he should have stayed at home instead, Iwaizumi thought as he covered his nose with a tissue. Those who were in the same grade as him gave welcoming smiles and warm greetings as he walked down the hallway. It was a thoughtful, friendly gesture from them, but Iwaizumi didn't have enough energy to reply so all he could do was return a silent, weak smile. 

His idea of being cooped up at home, all snuggled up in a cozy blanket and huge soft pillows, was tempting him at the back of his mind. Dragging himself inside the classroom, Iwaizumi was in no mood to come back to class. Or to be first greeted by Oikawa's attractive face.

Iwaizumi grunted, at that comment and his childhood friend.

He wasn't easily fazed by the captain's grin-- a familiar trademark that could dazzle a number of students and teachers in Seijou.

Unlike everyone paralyzed in awe over the presence of Oikawa, Iwaizumi wasn't like the rest of them.

Back when they used to roll around in playground dirt, ending up covered in scrapes and scratches on their skin, Oikawa used to laugh and smile a lot around Iwaizumi. Innocent and youthful, everything around them composedly white. A fixed memory which he'd fondly think about too often, but never told Oikawa about.

"Don't come near me, unless you want to be infected." Iwaizumi muttered with a stuffy nose, a soggy clumped tissue in hand.

And when Oikawa didn't falter on his way towards him, Iwaizumi took a step back and said with his usual frown, "Seriously, don't. Although," he mused, smirking at his captain, "Dumbasses probably don't get colds, so I guess you're safe."

Oikawa scrunched up a pout (dubbed as irresistibly adorable by the female population), and with that usual whine in his voice, Oikawa said, "But Iwa-chaaaan~! I missed you! How could you leave me all alone like that?!"

Raising a brow, Iwaizumi frowned as he looked at Oikawa warily. "Oi, are you sick?"

"What?" Oikawa asked, genuinely confused. "No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Because you never _miss_ me." Iwaizumi pointed out, not missing the questionable look from Oikawa's face. He drew out an irritated sigh before he continued, "You tend to get carried away in being so carefree without anyone to reel you in. Or without someone to beat some common sense in you."

He just got back from a nasty fever, and yet, he started to feel that yesterday's recovery wasn't nearly enough. Feeling a little woozy, Iwaizumi was too late to stop himself when the words left from his mouth. "Sometimes, I wonder if you only see me like that."

"Of course not, Iwa-chan, you're--," Oikawa replied, then stopped when he realized that this conversation was already becoming personal. Him and Iwaizumi were never like this. It was something the two of them had never talked about. And since they were in public, especially inside a classroom, it wasn't the ideal place to talk about topics like this. In silent agreement, both of them decided to return to their respective seats.

Iwaizumi laid a hand under his chin once their teacher came into class then resumed yesterday's lecture. He wasn't paying any attention as his mind replayed what happened a while ago.

They've never argued like that before and he knew that Oikawa didn't like it when they'd delve further into their personal lives. Iwaizumi respected that, he really did. But even that he'd only learned through careful observation and having almost spent his entire childhood together with Oikawa.

Why was it that Iwaizumi felt that there were too many sudden changes happening between him and Oikawa?

* * *

He and Iwaizumi definitely had some issues to fix.

Oikawa knew it was his fault, since he always deflected conversations like that. But he couldn't help it as he learned from others that there were just some people who wouldn't accept who you truly were. Rejection was a painful experience that Oikawa did not want to go through again.

Didn't they have an understanding between them? Iwaizumi knew that his frivolousness was just an act. He knew it, and yet, Oikawa couldn't understand why Iwaizumi would say something like that.

Suffering in his own despair, Oikawa sighed before he turned his gaze at the classroom's wall clock. He desperately wished for time to slow down as he needed more time to think about this.

Trying to fight off the urge to bash his head on his desk, Oikawa surreptitiously glanced at the area where Iwaizumi sat. Watching with much intent, he began to notice things he hadn't quite noticed before.

Like that girl (Himeko-chan, was it?) who had her desk way too close to Iwaizumi's. It was a complete outrage, an illegal act! Why, everyone in the class had their desk lined up perfectly! And wasn't she part of their student council? She had some nerve to place her desk like that! It was hideously out of place and she seemed to be reveling in the fact that she was very, _very_ near Iwaizumi.

There was Hideto-kun too, whose seat was right behind Iwaizumi. He seemed to be taking great advantage as he gazed at Iwaizumi's back. Just because he was fortunate enough to get that special spot, it didn't mean he could use that chance to ogle his friend.

Narrowing his eyes, Oikawa swore to himself that he'd fix that right after classes ended.

When the bell rang, signaling that it was finally time for lunch. Oikawa quickly shot up from his desk, then marched towards the one he'd been agonizing over for the past hour. He dragged Iwaizumi outside the room, ignoring Iwaizumi's protests as he did so.

Oikawa could not bear the thought of seeing those who were in close proximity of his friend. This was no joke, after all. Iwaizumi was-- What was Iwaizumi to him really? He was his friend, yes? But Oikawa couldn't exactly stop Iwaizumi from having friends other than him, right?

Oikawa stood frozen on the spot as the thought came unbidden into his mind, allowing Iwaizumi to forcefully wrench his arm from Oikawa's grip.

"What the hell is your deal, Oikawa?!" Iwaizumi yelled, startling other students that were on their way to the cafeteria. "You didn't have to yank my arm so hard!"

How was Oikawa going to answer that? How could he tell Iwaizumi that he had no idea what was happening to him? If Oikawa said anything, he feared Iwaizumi would leave. Oikawa didn't want that to happen. He was also afraid Iwaizumi would hurt him since he'd become so very important to Oikawa.

Because in the end, Iwaizumi was not rightfully his.

"Hey," Iwaizumi called. "Are you sure you're not really sick?"

Regaining back his senses, Oikawa managed a cheeky grin before saying, "Of course I'm not sick. Well, I'm actually feeling kinda hungry so let's go and eat Iwa-chan! I heard they're serving katsudon in the cafeteria today!"

Iwaizumi quizzically stared at him for awhile, before saying, "Then I'm guessing you're not gonna eat Himeko-chan's special packed lunch for you?" He sighed as he shook his head. "You know, you could have told me. I could have given it back to her instead of having you leave a bruise on my damn arm."

Oikawa felt relieved that Iwaizumi didn't suspect anything then apologized with a clap. "Sorry, Iwa-chan! It's hard for me to turn down an innocent girl's little offer! But thanks for taking it, though. It's just that I find Himeko-chan and her cooked lunches a bit... terrifying."

"If you don't want to dig your own grave," Iwaizumi said, throwing the neatly small wrapped bundle at Oikawa. "You better quit with all the stupid flirting then, Assikawa."

And just like that things between them were back to the way it was. For now.


End file.
